


To: Birdbrian c/o the Wakandan Royal Residence

by merry_magpie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Natasha is queen of the smiley, Natasha loves Clint but she often thinks he's very stupid, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Postcards, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of postcards Natasha sends Clint as she roams the world after CACW.  Only mildly ridiculous as you’d expect from the queen of smiley faces herself and her work husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greetings from Vermont!

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the questions I asked myself after CACW, WTF happened to Natasha is the first one to get me to actually write something.

Greetings from Vermont! Still haven’t been here in the fall. But any place is better than Upstate right now. Ugh! :(

I hope all is well now that you’ve moved. I bet you haven’t settled in yet, but then that takes awhile. Take it from someone who’s done it before, international relocation for you job is such a bear. I guess you lost your number in the move but I heard through my carefully cultivated grapevine you’ve landed on your feet. Glad to know that your rafting days are behind you.

Will be writing again soon. 

Love,  
Nat

P.S. Give everyone a hug and tell them I say hi


	2. Scenic Iowa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha visits the midwest.

The card front says scenic but now that I’ve been here for more than a day, I’m not sure I agree. Helping a friend with some renovations in her house but since I’m not great with building things it’s mostly been me taking care of her children. The youngest has discovered how fun it is to say no. Says no to things he normally wants just because he can. I’ve been reading The Phantom Tollbooth to the oldest two kids. Their Dad promised to do it, but he’s been called away on a long business trip so I’ve been made the stand-in. At least for the length of the visit.

It’s been really relaxing being here, I’m sad that I have to go so soon.

Love,  
Nat

P.S. More hugs for the gang. Even the ones who don’t remember me. I’ll know if you don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcannon is that Clint always says his home is in Iowa even though it's actually in Montana because it's yet another layer of security in case someone over hears him. Which confuses the hell out of his kids when their teachers let them know they actually live in a different state.


End file.
